


Three Things

by Torra



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-14
Updated: 2001-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torra/pseuds/Torra
Summary: Too short.  It'll only take you 30 seconds to read, so really, what have you got to lose?





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Three Things

## Three Things

by Torra

Author's website: http://blake.prohosting.com/ffarch/

Disclaimer: Look, I don't own 'em, you don't own 'em, someone else owns 'em. Happy? Good.

Author's Notes: Okay, this is just a little piece of fluff that popped into my head and wouldn't go away until I wrote it down. Ya all know how it goes, we've all been there.<G> I hope ya like it anyway.

Story Notes: 

* * *

"Three Things"  
by Torra (torra_k@yahoo.com) 

"Why, Ray?" 

"Because." 

"Well, yes, but _why_ , Ray?" 

"Because I love you, that's why! Goddamnit!" 

"..." 

"Why you look'n at me like that, Frase?" 

"Well, because that's the first time you've ever said that to me. ..Well...actulay, it's the second time. The first time was durring the case in wich--" 

**"FRASER!"**

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Frase, I just said 'I Love You.' Now as a male, you are supposed to do one of two things. Eather you say, 'I Love You' back, or you say 'I think you're a good friend, but--', or you freek out 'n never speek to me again." 

"Well, technily that's three thigns, Ray." 

"That's not the point! The point here is that you are supposed to _DO_ something!" 

"Ah, I see." 

"..." 

"How was that, Ray?" 

"I dun'know, Do it again." 

"..." 

"Was that better?" 

"I don't know, I think we may have to do it a few more times." 

"As you wish, Ray." 

"..." 

"..." 

"Wow. Ray...I didn't even know you could reach that position." 

"Yah, we'll... 'm Full of suprsies, aint I?" 

"Indead. And Ray?" 

"Yah, Frase?" 

"I love you." 

"Coolness." 

"Ray?" 

"Yah, Frase?" 

"Could...could you do that again, please?" 

"Sure thing, Frase. Sure thing" 

* * *

End Three Things by Torra:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
